


Archangel of Justice. Archangel of Mercy.

by MarvelGirl1991



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mating, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Implied Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 10:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13972836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelGirl1991/pseuds/MarvelGirl1991
Summary: Chuck had only been in the bunker a week before bringing back Gabriel from the dead. And slowly but surely the Archangel's powers were returning to him. However, Gabriel didn't seem all that happy about having his powers come back. And Sam was determined to figure out why.





	1. Chapter 1

It had been over a month since Chuck/God had bunked down in the bunker with them. And under a week since he had brought Gabriel back from the dead. It was strange for Sam to be stuck in one area with such powerful beings. Well, excluding Gabriel. Chuck, he had insistent that they call him Chuck, was only able to resurrect his son as a human. Said that it would be too draining to give the former Archangel all of his power in one fell swoop. But he had assured the Winchesters that Gabriel would get his power back in time, a few weeks even, he had said.

So, Gabriel was human and was taking it a lot better than Cas had. In fact, he almost seemed to be happy to not have his powers back just yet, which confused the hell out of Sam. The few times that they had crossed paths with ‘The Trickster’ he had been thriving under having so much power at his fingertips.

Sam was dying to ask what had changed between now and then. Did it have to do with the fact that Chuck had told Gabriel that he wouldn’t be able to get his Trickster/pagan powers at the same time as his Archangel ones? What would that have to do with anything?

As it turned out, Sam would find that it had to do with everything to Gabriel. They had been sitting in the library trying to find a way to defeat The Darkness and tracking her moves around the planet.

 _Not that it was a hard thing to do._ Sam thought rolling his eyes. _The woman was practically the easiest supernatural creature he had ever tracked. Including Eve. She left such an obvious path of destruction that just screamed ‘come and find me!’_

It had been an innocent comment that lead to the reveal. Sam couldn’t even remember what they had been talking about when he had made it.

“You’re the Archangel of Justice. It’s that kind of your job?” Sam scoffed incredulously.

Gabriel expression suddenly turned bitter. Sam’s brow crunched in confusion as he stared at the resurrected Archangel.

“Do you really think I enjoyed that part of my job?” Gabriel scoffed.

“I don’t know? Maybe…” Sam asked, getting more confused by the minute.

Gabriel scoffed again with the roll of his eyes but froze when he got a good look at Sam’s genuinely confused face. “You really don’t know do you.” He realized.

Sam silently shook his head in response, setting down his book, he turned his full attention to the shorter man before him.

Gabriel sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair. “I was Dad’s messenger first and foremost.” He began. “Back when the universe was simple and easy. Just Dad and the four Archangels. Just us.”

A wistful look came over Gabriel’s face and Sam could almost imagine how peaceful it had been by that look on his face.

“Then Dad made the younger angels. And we all, well mostly me, Michael and Lucifer couldn’t be bothered to take care of the little fledglings. And Rachael was still too young. I raised them all Sam, you can’t imagine how much joy I took in have that job.” Gabriel hoarsed, lost in his memories of Heaven before the Fall. Before humanity.

Gabriel cleared his throat before continuing. “Then Dad started assigning more jobs. They didn’t have much meaning to us until He revealed his pet project. Earth. Humanity.” Gabriel took another deep breath. “I was the last of the Archangels to get my title. ‘Gabriel.’ Father had called. ‘Gabriel. You will be the Archangel of Justice and Mercy.’ And so it was.”

“Then what happened.” Sam dared to ask after Gabriel went silent.

Gabriel’s warm whisky eyes turned to him. “Father made you. Adam and Eve.” He said simply.

Sam couldn’t help but look more confused by that statement. Gabriel sighed again and continued with his story.

“As you know Lucifer was corrupted by the mark and he passed it onto Cain, which lead to the first ever murder in all of human history.” Sam nodded when Gabriel paused. “I was the one to judge Cain. I punished him. Do you know what the means?”

Sam shook his head in response.

“When I judge someone Sam, I look into their very soul. Every intent of their heart and mind from the time they were born until the time of their death. I live their lived through them and I judge it.”

Sam’s eyes widened that that admission. “That… that’s a lot.” He choked up.

Gabriel nodded as he continued. “It was. And it only got worse over the centuries. Over time I couldn’t turn it off. Sam, by the time you and Dean had met me I had been seeing every one’s soul, their lives, for over millennia.”

Sam could not keep the shocked gasp from escaping his lips. “Gabriel…”

“And that’s not even the worst of it.” Gabriel whispered.

“How could anything be worse than that?!” Sam about screeched.

Gabriel breathed deeply through his nose and tears gathered into his eyes. “I was supposed to have a partner.” He gasped.

“A partner…?” Sam whispered.

“Someone that would share the burden of being the Archangel of Justice and Mercy.” Gabriel continued. “It’s supposed to be two Sam. One Archangel of Justice and one of Mercy. We would carry the weight of it together. Then I wouldn’t be alone.”

“Then why didn’t you have one? A partner?” Sam asked, holding his breath for the answer.

“For a time, I did actually.” Gabriel admitted looking up at Sam. “He was more of an assistant really, a young seraph. But he helped take the load off a bit. But he wasn’t my equal, I still had to carry the bulk myself.”

“What happened to him?” Sam asked.

“He was one of the first angels to fall with Lucifer. He joined forces with my brother and became a demon. You knew him actually.” Gabriel admitted, Sam stared at him. “Azazel.”

That one name sent chills down Sam’s spine. “Azazel. He was a fallen angel?”

Gabriel simply nodded.

Sam shivered again at the memory of the demon, fallen angel as he had just learned, who had killed his mother. And had his girlfriend Jessica killed as well. All those years that their father had spent hunting down the illusive creature. It seemed like a life time ago to Sam now.

Suddenly a realization came upon him. “So, when you get your powers back. You’re going to have to go through all of that again.”

Gabriel nodded. “Without a counterpart, a true counterpart, it will be a great burden to bare. Can you understand now why I’m not so up and at ‘em to get my powers back?”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, I totally get it.” He whispered. “But wait, how were you so put together when we met you?”

“By that time I had completely taken over the Loki and Trickster persona. I completely buried myself, my true self, under pagan magic. It dulled my senses, made it easily to bare when I couldn’t see souls twenty-four seven.” Gabriel explained.

“And you can’t do that again this time?” Sam questioned.

Gabriel gave him a ‘are you shitting me’ look. “Sam, it took me centuries to bury myself. I can’t just do that again by the snap of my fingers.” Gabriel emphasized by snapping his fingers. “And you heard dad my powers aren’t going to come back all at once. My grace will return before anything else, even when it does it will still take centuries to bury myself again.”

Sam nodded in understanding. Gabriel had spent most of his life trying to bury himself, only to lose it when Lucifer had killed him. It wouldn’t be a simple fix once the ex-Archangel got his powers back.

Sam didn’t speak up again as this realization came over him. He didn’t move a muscle as Gabriel got up and moved out of the room. Or even when Dean came in with lunch.

“What’s eating you?” Dean asked as he set the plates down in front of them.

“Nothing.” Sam bit out. He did not what to share this with Dean, his brother definitely would not understand the turmoil that he was going through right now.

A million thoughts were running through Sam’s head as he ignored his brother’s annoyed huff. It had been their fault that Gabriel had lost his powers. Their fault that he had died and now had to be brought back to defeat the Darkness. And it was their fault that the Darkness was even free.

Sam knew that Dean felt this as keenly as he did, well probably not Gabriel’s death but defiantly releasing the Darkness. But Dean had his own demons to fight against and this, this, was something Sam knew he had to figure out on his own.

 _Was there a way to find Gabriel’s counterpart? Did it have to be a specific person? Why hadn’t Chuck created one for him before?_ These questions buzzed through Sam’s head as he mussed over the problem before him.

Suddenly a thought came to his mind. It could solve this conundrum. Yes, it might just work. Without another word to his brother Sam stomped out of the library and marched up to the bedrooms. Specifically, the one that Gabriel had claimed for his own.

“Is there a way to find your counterpart before you get your powers back?” He burst out as soon as he entered the room.

“That’s more of a question for Daddy, Sammykins.” Gabriel drawled from his place on the bed as he waved a hand in the general direction of Chuck’s room.

Sam didn’t need any further instruction before he marched toward the gestured room.

“Where are you going Sam?!” Gabriel called as Sam spun out of the room. He was up on his feet to follow him, more confused by the minute as Sam thrusted himself into his Father’s room.

“What can I do for you Sam?” Chuck asked as Sam barged in, not at all surprised by his entrance.

“How do we find a counterpart for Gabriel? Someone to help him carry the burden of being the Archangel of Justice and Mercy.” Sam burst out cutting right to the chase.

“Why would you want to know that Sam.” Chuck asked bluntly.

“Because it’s not fair for Gabriel to take on that burden alone. If he’s to get his powers back to help us fight the Darkness then he should have someone at his side. He needs to be at the top of his game for this. And this burden is not something he can do alone. Even if he didn’t have to help us, he shouldn’t have to do his job alone.” Sam ranted coming toe to toe with Chuck.

“And who would you charge with sharing this burden with my son?” Chuck questioned, zeroing in his thousand-yard stare directly onto Sam. “Who would you curse to assist him? To take on the judgement of the entire world. Every single soul on earth.”

Sam did not back down from Chuck’s heavy words. “I will. I will take it.”

The two men ignored that gasp behind them as they continued to stare down each other.

“You would submit yourself to become the Archangel of Mercy, counterpart of Gabriel, Archangel of Justice. You would see as he does. Feel the weight of the millions of souls that are meant to be judged. And then help him judge them. You would never leave his side. For the rest of eternity, you would linked to him grace to grace. His equal in every sense of the word.” Chuck’s voice rang with power at each word he spoke.

“Sam no, I’m not worth that. Don’t worry, I can take it.” Gabriel begged coming over to his side, tugging onto his arm to pull him away.

“Yes.” Sam said firmly, he moved his gaze down to the man next to him. “Yes, he’s worth it.”

“Very well.” Chuck said solemnly. “Gabriel do you accept? Do accept Samuel Winchester as your counterpart, to carry your burden?”

Gabriel’s eyes begged Sam to reconsider but Sam’s gaze did not waver.

“You’re sure.” Gabriel whispered shakily.

“I am.” Sam replied, his voice strong and steady.

“Yes, yes, I accept this idiot, Samuel Winchester as my counterpart.” Gabriel burst out.

“By the power of… well me, you are one.” Chuck declared placing a hand on both Sam and Gabriel’s chests, over their hearts.

A thrum of power chorused through the room. It collected over Gabriel first and filled him to the brim before passing over to Sam.

Sam had never felt like this before. It was so unlike the many times he had been possessed. Not only was this power warm and soothing but it also felt like his own. And it was so unlike his previous physic powers, they had been tainted and evil. But this, this felt pure and holy. Everything around him came alive with light and energy. He could see everything. Every molecule that made of the walls, the ceiling, the wards that were surrounding the whole bunker, the heart-beat of his brother down in the library. On and on it went. So much information and he was processing it all with in a second of time.

 _Samuel._ A voice whispered in his mind. _Samuel, focus thy mind on mine. Gasp it. And do not drift through the world._ Gabriel. Sam’s mind supplied. His Gabriel. He was calling to him. Telling him to come back.

_Come back to me Samuel._

_‘I’m coming Gabriel.’_ Sam answered.

 _That’s right, follow me._ Gabriel cooed.

Slowly, like swimming through warm, thick water, Sam drifted towards Gabriel. Gabriel didn’t stop calling him and encouraging him to follow him back to earth. Until finally he found himself firmly back into his body, his vessel, standing next to Gabriel.

“There you go big guy.” Gabriel praised as he helped Sam sit down on the nearby bed.

“What was that?” Sam gasped.

“You were seeing the world as an angel does.” Gabriel stated simply.

“There’s so much.” Sam gasped, breathing hard even though he felt as though he didn’t need to.

“Don’t worry, I’ll teach you.” Gabriel assured him.

As Sam collected himself he realized something. “Dean is going to be so pissed.” He groaned.

Gabriel merely laughed at his expense.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is just the short second chapter that I had wrote for this story, hope you guys like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam was right, Dean was pissed. But he was happy to find that his brother’s anger was more directed to the fact that Sam hadn’t consulted him before hand and not that his baby brother had just changed species. Oh, how their father would have rolled in his grave if he knew what his son had done. Not only this but everything he had over the years.

Now that Sam thought about it, his father would have rolled in his grave the second he had found out that Sam had drank demon’s blood and that they had trusted any supernatural creatures. But that was all long gone in that past and Sam found himself beginning to be able to forgive himself for all the wrongs he had caused.

As surprising as it was he could truly see himself getting past the ghosts that haunted him. And it was all thanks to the Archangel before him. As Gabriel had promised, he began to teach him through his transition from human to Archangel.

Gabriel had told him that his power was coming to him slowly, so at the moment he wasn’t at full capacity. Which Sam took as a blessing, he didn’t know what to do with the power he had now. His senses were dialed up to an eleven, everything was sharper and clearer than it had ever been before.

He would have never known how blind he truly was until he could see like this. Which was why Dean would find him staring at anything and nothing without blinking as he processed all of it. Which Gabriel contributed to Sam’s mind still clinging to its humanness. He would be able to grasp things much quicker once his brain switched over to his angel one.

Which Sam wasn’t quite sure how he felt about that. But there was no turning back now, and no matter how much Sam pondered over it he couldn’t find a reason to regret what he had done. The bond that he now shared with Gabriel was so new and vibrant that he couldn’t help but look forward to the years they would spend together.

At times, Sam couldn’t help but just sit and watch the older Archangel just… live and breathe around him. Gabriel expressed such life as he had never seen before. Sam was in complete awe of him daily. And Gabriel seemed to be the same around him, in awe of the choice he had made. To give up his relevantly normal human life for one joined at the Archangel’s side.

When Gabriel had questioned him about it one night during one of their sessions. Sam had told him point blankly that he would never come to regret what he had done.

“Never?” Gabriel asked.

“Never.” Sam confirmed. “I think my brain is switching over to my angelic one much faster than we previously thought.”

“Why do you say that?” Gabriel asked, trying to follow his train of thought.

“My perception of time is different.” Sam replied simply and was quick to further explain himself at Gabriel confused face. “When I think about the next couple of, well, centuries that we’ll have together. I can’t help but think that that won’t be enough time. I could spend the rest of eternity, till the end of the world even, getting to know you and I don’t think I’ll get to know everything. But I plan to.”

Never before had Sam seen Gabriel blush as much as he did than at the very moment. And that fact pleased Sam even more knowing that he was the only one that could make him blush like that.

Yes, Sam was most certainly looking forward to the next thousand centuries with Gabriel. His partner. His mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed my first published fic into the Supernatural fandom. I do have a short second chapter to go along with this story. If you guys are interested I'd be happy to post it. 
> 
> I've also got some other stories in the works right now, but I'm finding that I'm in need of Beta reader. So if any of you are interested in just reading a few of my ideas please leave a message in the comments.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos!


End file.
